This invention relates to a hybrid electronic musical instrument which uses two or more electronic musical instruments in combination.
When a piece of music is performed using an electronic musical instrument, a timbre which is matched to the mood of the music is selected. When the mood of music changes during the course thereof, the timbre also has to be changed to match the altered mood. However, there are only a limited number of different timbres that can be set with one electronic musical instrument, so that it sometimes happens that no timbre matched to the mood of music can be set. Accordingly, it has been proposed to have two or more electronic musical instruments at hand, which individually permit respective pluralities of different timbres, and set desired timbres one after another during the progress of music performance.
Ensemble is one form of music performance with two or more electronic musical instruments. In this case, at least the electronic musical instruments which are used for ensemble must be capable of setting the same timbre. Even for ensemble, it is desirable to be able to select a timbre among a plurality of different timbres. In the long run, the total number of different timbres that can be set with a combination of a plurality of electronic musical instruments can not be increased very much.